What The?
by ShadowRealmChibi
Summary: Some how Yugi, Kaiba, and Ryou have entered our universe...full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Somehow Yugi, Kaiba, and Ryou have entered our universe, and guess who's got to help them? Their biggest fan-girls, that's who!**

**Me: Let's see, who shall be my muse through the fan-fic? Oh, I know! Bakura!**

**Bakura: Hey! Where am I! Where's the Ra be damned Pharaoh! Who are you and why are you smirking like that? That's my smirk you're using!**

**Me: Do the disclaimer, slave.**

**Bakura: What's a- wait, I'm not your slave!**

**Me: You are until the fan-fic's over, now DO IT.**

**Bakura: Fine, ShadowRealmChibi doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or crud-filled Danny Phantom, that is lightly mentioned here. Can I go now?**

**Me: No.**

_/yami to hikari/_

_**/hikari to yami/**_

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Domino City Japan**

"Kaiba, I ain't no mutt!" Joey yelled, once again Kaiba and him were in their traditional fight.

"Okay, you're a puppy." Kaiba answered smartly, while both Yugi and Ryou were sweat dropping in the background. This argument happened almost daily. Both sighed.

"Um, Joey, I'd hate to interrupt, but aren't we supposed to be heading to a tournament?" Yugi said.

"Fine, I'll deal with you later, money bags." Joey turned his heel and started walking away. He didn't see that the three behind him had just been sucked into a swirling green portal.

**Chicago America**

"I'm telling you, Yugi could sooo beat Danny Phantom's butt into the next millennia!" a fiery red headed girl said to a blonde girl walking beside her.

"In terms of intelligence, but Danny can kick Yugi's butt in strength hands down, Chrissie." The blonde said.

"Yeah, well, Kaiba's cuter then them both. Anyway, have you seen that GX series? I thought it was lame. What'd you think, Aim?" the one called Chrissie asked.

The blonde called Aim shrugged. "I thought it was pretty good, but you never know."

"Amelia Artemis Vinson, don't tell me you didn't put _any_ thought in to it!" Chrissie exclaimed at her friend, putting a pretend shocked look one her face. Once again, Aim shrugged. She wasn't really paying any attention to her blabbering friend. Something bad was going to happen, she could just sense it.

They entered Aim's house, Aim herself was wary as her friend just jumped into her couch and flipped on the TV. Aim sweat dropped and went upstairs to change. When she opened her door she saw three unconscious forms and screamed.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Me: I think I'll leave you there.**

**Bakura: (anime anger mark)**

**Me: What?**

**Bakura: I'm not in this chapter.**

**Me: Neither is Yami, so be happy. And to the people who read, REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Okay, sorry it took so long to update! I've been busy!

Bakura: (burning mangas in background)

Me: See what I have to put up with! Do the disclaimer, Bakura!

Bakura: ShadowRealmChibi doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but she does own this manga! (Throws manga into fire)

Me: NNNOOOO!

_**/yami to hikari/**_

**/ hikari to yami/**

**Perspective or POV switch**

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Aim stared at the three boys lying on her floor.

"Oh. My. God." She managed to say. That would be the only thing you'd be able to say if three Yu-Gi-Oh characters were laying in the middle of your bedroom floor.

"Hey, Aim. What's with the screamin- OH MY GOD!" Chrissie yelled from behind her and caught sight of the charaters. Both girls fainted five seconds later.

**Yugi's Perspective**

Yugi got up and rubbed his head. It hurt like someone had just hit him over the head with the blunt side of an axe, 30 times(1). He looked around the room. It was painted light purple, and was rather large. It seemed to be a bedroom since there was a bed sitting by a window, the bed had green and blue randomly spotted sheets on it. On almost every wall there was a bookshelf with an assortment of titles such as 'Harry Potter', 'Goosebumps', 'The Bartimaeus Trilogy', and many others.

He took a book out and read the title 'Inyasha'. He cocked an eyebrow and flipped through it.

**/What do you think, Yami/**

_**/Strange, but can you look at the one on the shelf labeled 'All Time Favorites'/**_

Yugi pulled out the book Yami had been talking about and gasped. It was a comic book about him. He flipped through it.

**_/Look over there./ _**said his Yami in spirit form and pointed at two girls who were laying in the doorway.

One of the girls had short blonde hair, and was wearing a white blouse, green plaid skirt, and black clogs. The other one had bright red hair in a bob and was wearing the same out-fit. Apparently this was their school uniform. Both girls seemed to be 13(2).

Ryou stood up woozily next to him. His white hair was more of a mess than usual. Spirit form Bakura stood next to him. Ryou seemed to notice the comic limply held in Yugi's hands. Of course Bakura was looking at a small glass case in a corner. The case held a small doll-sized Egyptian sarcophagus which was open. Inside the sarcophagus was a dagger.

The dagger was beautifully crafted, at the top of its hilt there was a scarab-shaped ruby surrounded by sand grain-sized opals. There was a vertical line of diamonds going down from the scarab; the rest of the hilt was made of shining gold.

Bakura switched places with Ryou and started opening the case. Yami switched places with Yugi, but before he could stop Bakura the blonde haired girl stood up and pushed Bakura away from the case. Of course during these events, no one was paying any attention to Kaiba, which suited him just fine.

"Rule number one, no messing with my family heirlooms." The girl said coldly. It seemed as though the whole entire room was filled with ice, but when she turned to Yami it stopped. "Hi, I'm Amy Henderson, but you can call me Aim" She said, no trace of coldness was in her voice, or her violently green eyes.

There was a slight squeal from behind them, which alerted everyone that the other girl was awake. Bakura and Yami went back into their soul rooms. There was another squeal that alerted them that there was another girl who had entered.

"Cali, Chrissie! Restrain yourselves! Oi vey!" Aim said, and watched as Chrissie glomped Kaiba, and Cali glomped Yugi. She sighed and took a whistle out of her pocket and blew, hard. The Chrissie stopped but Cali kept going.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Me: Okay, R&R

Bakura: I was in the chapter, so you better!

Press the shiny button

Come on! Press it!


	3. Talk to the General

Me: I'd like to thank the following reviewers for reviewing the last chapter,

**Blue Magician Quebesenuef: You're right, something weird is going to happen, but I'm not going to tell you just yet. Oh yeah, and Bakura is very cool.**

**Hedwig-the-MilleniumOwl: You fell for the shiny trick, I can't believe it. Well anyway I explained the whole (1) and (2) thing in the E-mail, unless you forgot. Thanks for saying this stories funny.**

**aniyugiohdragongirl: Thanks. Your welcome, it was my pleasure to put you in.**

**I had foot notes in the last chapter and forgot to type them.**

**(1)- Ow, that's defiantly not fun.**

**(2)- This is so that there are no romances between fan girl and charaters here, but I can't say the same for the sequel, yet. (evil laughter) **

Me: You all now receive Dark Magician Plushies! Good for you!

Bakura: Just get on with the story.

Me: Not until you do the disclaimer.

Bakura: Fine. ShadowRealmChibi doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but she does own several posters, plushies, and decks.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Aim's POV**

I sighed and took a crowbar from under my bed. Cali instantly sprang apart from Yugi, not wanting to be touched by a rusty old crowbar.

"That's better. Now, let's maintain order and figure out what's going on." I said, sounding almost like a general in the army. Sometimes I wonder how my friends can stand my bossiness.

"Now, Anime Club, make sure my brother does not have any entry to this room, understand?" I had used our club name, so they had to understand how serious I was, or my names not Amelia Artemis Henderson III.

"Yes ma'am!" The other girls chorused, and closed and locked the door.

"Good, now" I turned to the three boys" can you tell me, in detail, how you got here." All of a sudden the room was ringing with three separate stories. I sighed again and yelled "QUIET! Now, how about we have Yugi tell us."

**Yugi's POV**

I looked around and sighed, why me? "Well, you see, we were just standing on the street, and Joey was walking away. All of a sudden a portal opened up, and, well, I can't remember anything after."

The girl with the crowbar, a.k.a Aim, sighed. She seemed to do that a lot.

"Okay, Anime-"she started to say, but someone started pounding on the door.

"Amy! Get your butt out here! Grandma and I need your help! So stop playing with your demented friends and get your butt in the kitchen!" said a voice from the other side of the door.

Aim growled "I'm doing something important, ya mutt! So tell Grandma it's gonna have to wait!"

There was a soft clicking noise and the door opened, revealing a tall boy, about Kaiba's height, with black hair and unusual maroon eyes. He grabbed Aim by the arm and dragged her out of the room. The girl named Chrissie whistled. "She's in trouble now."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Me: I can't think of more to write! So R&R! Please! If you review I'll give you a Yami Plushy!

\/

\/

\/

\/

Push the shiny button.

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

Come one, puuush it.

\/

\/

\/

\/

You know you waaant to!

\/

\/

\/

\/


End file.
